Change of View
by Norme98
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto and Sasuke met at the Valley of the End to settle their difference, and finish what was started many years ago. One-Shot, Fem-Naruto, Character Death.


Change of View One-Shot

Blood falls from their face. Heavy breaths escape their bodies. They charge with their signature jutsu.

"I never wanted to kill you! I have to kill you!" The raven screams as he flies through the sky with lightning in his hand.

"You could never beat me Dattebayo!" The blonde screams back rushing forward as she runs atop of the valley with raging wind condensed in her hand.

And they clash.

Sakura rushes to the Valley of the End, she knew those two were poetic but a fight between them could be catastrophic.

Sakura spots the outline of an orange jacket, and quickly drops down to find the one in orange had been victorious.

Sakura drops down at the river bank, but only finds horror, not happiness.

She finds Sasuke kneeling over Naruto, holding her orange jacket in his hands with an obvious hole ripping throughout the jacket.

Sakura looks past Sasuke to tend to Naruto, but does not see the happy, energetic girl she grew up with. Instead Sakura only finds a corpse.

"Sasuke! What did you do!..." Sakura pushes Sasuke to the ground with all of the strength that she can find left in her body.

"She pulled back…" It barely comes out as a mumble from the usually vicious raven.

Sakura drops to her knees and coats her hands in her signature green aura to try and heal Naruto. "Of course she pulled back you Idiot!" The medic-nin glares at her former crush with deep killer intent. "She loves you! You idiot!" Watching for any sign of life as Naruto's chest wound begins to close, Sakura stays kneeling over her blonde teammate holding her healing hands over her dear friend.

Sakura continues her iryo-ninjutsu, she holds her hands to Naruto's chest waiting for a heartbeat like it always does. She waits, and waits, Sakura sees all of the signs Naruto had shown her before when she was brought back from death. The wound closes, the scrapes and bruises heal away, Sakura holds on for hope for so long that some of Naruto's hair grows out, but the beat never comes.

Three minutes pass, Sakura's mystical palm fades away as her chakra reserves begin to deplete. She had been pumping away what little remaining chakra she had left from the war into Naruto to what felt like hours, but worse so was measly minutes. Her breath is never caught, and her hand never startles Sakura into pure joy. Sakura knows that joy has died with her favorite bundle of blonde energy.

The pinkette grabs Naruto and pulls her lifeless body into her lap, and only for a moment remembering that her murderer was there silently watching.

"For eyes so clear...You really were always so blind…" Sakura hugs into the body of her dead teammate if only to keep the body warm for a few more moments.

"You never understood anything...Do you even know why you did this?... The purpose of this pointless fight?" Sakura waits for a moment to hear if he has any response paying little attention to the target of her reprimand and questioning. Instead Sakura focuses on Naruto's face as she pushes her blonde bangs out of her face.

"Was it to prove you were stronger than her? Was it to feed your stupid ego? You were always better...faster...stronger, but Naruto always had one thing that would always be her secret weapon." Sakura leans down a lays a kiss on the blonde's forehead as she begins to roll a scroll to seal her body into until a funeral service could be done.

"She didn't need a bloodline, she didn't need the Sharingan, She didn't need the Kyuubi…" Sakura chuckles for a moment as the tears begin to stream down her face. "She didn't even need proper technique...do you know why Sasuke?"

Again Sakura waits for a response that the raven cannot muster.

"It was because of her heart...A heart made of gold, trust, honesty, and the will of fire! The very heart you destroyed! It's funny isn't it? Everyone thought she was the monster and you were gonna be some lonely hero that would save us all… How stupid could we be."

Sakura takes a moment to wipe away her tears before she seals away Naruto into a scroll, and just before she can finish the sealing Sasuke grabs her arm.

Sakura waited for him to speak, but he didn't. At least she thought he wasn't, but he was speaking in the quietest voice possible. Sakura had to channel chakra to her ears to even hear what he was saying.

"You...You're right...I'm blind, stupid, and I never understood anything...I didn't understand my clan, I didn't understand Itachi's actions, I didn't understand my own teammates… I'm blind… But she wasn't…" Sakura looks at Sasuke for the first time since she saw the aftermath of their fight. She didn't expect tears and she didn't get them. Sasuke still didn't understand his own emotions, but she could see the regret in his eyes as they stared at his victim.

"She could see everything so perfectly… She didn't need the Sharingan to predict my every move, She didn't need the Byakugan to see what was inside of me, and She didn't need the Rinnegan to shape her fate...She didn't need any of it." Sakura sees Sasuke shake his head in what the pinkette can only interpret as either his own disappointment or disgust in his own weakness.

Sakura looks back to Naruto for a moment, a single moment, but that was all Sasuke needed.

Sakura hears the ripping of flesh first, then the dripping of blood as Sasuke's fist appears in front of her face.

The Medic-nin expected to see her heart ripped out of her chest in the Raven's bloody hand, but instead of something that was hers, Sasuke was offering something of himself.

Opening his hand to reveal his own eyes torn from their sockets. Eyes that most ninja would kill to have, and the ones that had eyes similar to Sasuke's had done just that.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Sakura puts her hands around Sasuke's holding his ultimate weapons. She looks up at his face, he covered his empty sockets with his hair, but a bloody stream crawls down his face. The closest thing to tears for a man so emotionless.

"I need her to see for me…" He didn't dare say her name. "She can show me the good in the world… and maybe she would like a gift for… To have the natural gifts I was granted, and use them in her next life. She will need them more than me." Sasuke cautiously hands his orbs to Sakura, and kneels down next to Naruto.

Sakura kneels down at the other side of Naruto, her hands begin to glow in green chakra. "Everybody needs a change of view…"

Sasuke willfully was put himself into Konoha custody. With bandages wrapped around his eyes he never saw who voted for what during his trial, but for some reason he was pardoned for his actions. He did not expect such forgiveness especially after the murder of the world's savior.

Kakashi, who had been made Hokage upon the ninja return to Konoha, believed that his guilt would punish him worse than any prison cell or death sentence ever could.

He's right.

It took 2 weeks for his eyesight to return, and the first thing that he did was look into the mirror, to see those cerulean orbs.

Sasuke Uchiha was a man devoid of emotions. He had given up on such weakening ideas when he first thrust his hand through her chest when they were twelve. But, when Sasuke stared into the mirror, the reflection of himself was missing, and in its place was her. Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Orange Jacket. It was as if she were looking at herself in the mirror, and in a way he had to admit she was. Although it was likely a malfunction with the process of swapping eyes, it was one that Sasuke was glad to see. He was glad to see her.

"Sumimasen...Usuratonkachi"

 **The End**

 **AN:** Hello thank you for reading.

I have been writing and trying to write Naruto fanfiction for years. Ultimately I am too negative on myself, which feeds into my depression which makes me want to write less.

I ended up writing this as a one-shot, instead of a full blown story because I do not like to put out one or two chapters and then never upload again because I scrap the idea for another or I just forget about even trying to write.

This was initially to be released as a multi-chapter story following Naruto which I still plan on writing at the moment, but I wanted to at least get something out for at least constructive criticism without the guilt of maybe never getting back to it. So, if that other story based off the events of this one-shot were to come out it would technically be a spin-off of this one-shot.

I'm kind of rambling, so I guess I will end this with a GOOTbye and hopefully I'll see you again.


End file.
